whentheycryfandomcom-20200223-history
Ōishi Kuraudo
Ōishi Kuraudo is an old detective in the village. For the past five years, he has been trying to prove that the Sonozaki family is behind the strange incidents that occur about the same time as the Watanagashi Festival, and has become increasingly persistent as his retirement draws close. He usually appears not long after the first murder occurs in a given arc, where he will ask driving questions to main character of the arc. The questions and his theories often fuel their building paranoia. Character Summary Ōishi's real father died in Nagoya, at a plant he was working at during an air raid in the war. He did not get along with his father, but still missed him greatly. In the time after the war he was set to persecute people buying food illegally on the black market. There was a severe food shortage, and he was not proud of what he was doing. At that time he met a man who became like a second father to him. In the anime, he refers to this man as his father when it is revealed that the man was the manager of the dam construction project. During a fight provoked by his employees, whom he'd been scolding for drinking on site, the man lost control of his temper and viciously counter-attacked them. He was lynched and dismembered by those employees. He was considered the first of the annual victims of the curse, and Ōishi came to believe that the Sonozaki family, at the head of the anti-dam movement, were responsible for this. Ōishi will stop at nothing to solve the serial murders, and believes the entire village to be in on it, with the Sonozaki family at the center. Due to this, he is hated by most of the village, particularly Mion, who firmly believes in her family's innocence. Even though Ōishi suspects the entire village as the culprits, ironically, the villagers themselves suspect that he could be the culprit, even going as far as calling him "Oyashiro-sama's messenger". This is due to fact that Ōishi happened to come in contact with each of the victims of the curse shortly before their deaths, leading the villagers to believe that he chose them. In arcs where we witness him going into retirement, he takes his elderly mother and they move back to the city of her youth. He has long wanted to fulfill this wish of hers. Most sources say this was in Hokkaido, although there are one or two manga arcs also listing it as Sapporo. However, even after his retirement, he is still determined to find out the truth of the Great Hinamizawa Disaster, and together with Akasaka, he writes a book titled "Higurashi no Naku Koro ni" compiling all of the events that occurred in Hinamizawa, in hopes that the events would not be forgotten, and that they would one day be solved. Personality Ōishi is initially portrayed as a fairly light-hearted, playful, and somewhat shady detective who is devoted and serious about solving the case, and at first seems to be a reliable ally to Keiichi. However, it is revealed in Tatarigoroshi-hen that he is capable of being extremely intimidating, and won't think twice about resorting to violence. Live Action Tetta Sugimoto plays Ōishi Kuraudo in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni live-action movie series. Trivia *Ōishi is shown to be a skilled mahjong player in Himatsubushi-hen, Minagoroshi-hen, and Hirukowashi-hen. *In Himatsubushi-hen, ''Ōishi tells Akasaka that ballroom dancing is a passion of his and that he likes it so much, he'll become a professional instructor before he turns eighty. *An interesting coincidence to note about Ōishi's name resembles the adjective oishii—meaning delicious—and is spelled the same as the Ōishi brandname of popular Asian snacks. This, combined with his plump figure and hearty laugh, has earned him the nickname of "Mr. Delicious" among Higurashi fans. *Despite his appearance, he is quite skilled in wrestling and hand-to-hand combat. While maybe not so much as Akasaka, who is famous for his fight scenes, Ōishi was highly feared by many as a dangerous person who has never been defeated by anyone, bar the dam construction manager. *One of Ōishi's main weapons is a gun, and even though he seems skilled with one, he admits in ''Himatsubushi-hen ''that he has actually never used a gun before, much less even raised or pointed one at somebody. Images Kizuna11.jpg|Ōishi Kuraudo in ''Higurashi Kizuna Higurashi - Oishi Manga.jpg|Ōishi's first appearance in the manga oiishi daybreak.jpg|Ōishi in Higurashi Daybreak Portable. Oishisn.png|Ōishi in the Sound Novels Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Police